


Mawwige

by Regina_Writes



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Writes/pseuds/Regina_Writes
Summary: Jemilla has had many wives, and many husbands. Some she loves, others tried to cannibalize her. Zazzalil just wants her to be happy, and in the end, she'll find a little more happiness too.





	Mawwige

It had been a long day of- ough- work. And Zazzalil was finally able to settle down for the night with her beautiful new wife. It was typically a wonderfully warm experience, just her and her honey cuddled up under the semi-charred Snarl pelt, but tonight something was wrong. Jamilla was tossing and turning, making it hard for Zazzalil to figure out if she was supposed to be the big or the little... uh...she doesn't even know? 

"Jamilla, what's wrong?"

The huge tangle of pelt huffs indignantly and flips on its side, revealing its eyes.

"I dunno," the pelt pile says in a rather muffled voice. There's another sigh and with a great whorl of fur Jamilla sits up in the pile. She traces circles on her kneecap and pouts. 

"I guess I kinda just miss them. You know, my husbands, and my other wives, and my kids. Like I love you, don't get me wrong, but... I love them too."

"Oh," Zazzalil says, "that sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

Zazzalil scrunches up her mouth and scratches her head, she's getting that weird feeling in her head that always comes before an idea. She sits up and twirls her hair around her finger thoughtfully.

"Hey," she says "why don't we just. You know, live with them?" 

"Huh.” Jamilla says blankly. “I didn’t think it would be that easy. I kinda thought you guys wouldn't like that idea. Because, if you haven't noticed, we don't have a great track record with outsiders."

"Yeah, but that was then! Now we have Grunt! Or Grant? I dunno, Ember pronounces his name different than he does..." she stares at the ceiling. They should probably clear that up now that he seems to be a permanent addition to their group. But that's for another day. "Look at him," she points across the cave (a temporarily arrangement while they build the village) and Gru(a?)nt stops mid yawn and roll combo, bleary eyed and persecuted. "He's part of our family now!" Gru(a)nt seems satisfied that nothing bad is being discussed and rolls over to go back to sleep. 

"Yeah," Jamilla nods, "you're right! Our family can be as big as we want it to be now! Alright,” she claps her hands together and beams, “Let's go!" Jamilla moves to get out of the pile, but Zazzalil grabs her by the ankle before she can and grunts in amusement.

"Not tonight Jamil, we've got to sleep first."

Jamilla plops back down next to Zazzalil and huffs, crossing her arms, "but I don't really wanna go to sleep tonight," she sings in an imitation of her wife's anti-work song. Zazzalil just snorts and drags Jamilla into her arms for some well deserved rest.

\-----

It's approximately the asscrack of dawn when Zazzalil startles awake from a dream about her new family. In the dream she had two wives and a husband. Jamilla (of course), Clark (yum), and Keeri. Lovely, beautiful Keeri, who would follow her anywhere until she wanted her to follow the most. She remembers what she felt like when she thought everyone would die, how she knew she would miss Keeri the most. Isn't that what you're supposed to feel about the person you marry? She feels that way about Jamilla too, especially now that she's realized that they basically complete each other... but. She loves Keeri a different way. 

With Jamilla it was there and she only just saw it. With Keeri, she always knew it was there and only just defined it. And Clark would make excellent eye candy, if she could get him to stop hating her. 

Well, she thinks as she settles back into the pile, if Jamilla can have a thousand husbands and wives, it's only fair that she gets two or three. 

It'll take a lot of work to bring their tribes together, and it might take some convincing to get Clark to marry her (or at least like her) but if there’s anything she’s learned, it’s that some kinds of work aren't as bad as others.

**Author's Note:**

> spoon Zazzalil, the word you're looking for is spoon.  
> -  
> Please comment if you liked the fic or have any constructive criticism! I wanted to churn this out as fast as possible before I lost interest in the fic because I had a pretty solid idea but I would have totally abandoned it if I had made it as big as I wanted to. I might do a sequel if the fandom burns on long enough, but for now I feel like I left the fic in a pretty good place. visit me at [My tumblr](https://antiarcticmonkeys.tumblr.com) and we can scream at the moon.


End file.
